Zero Two
Zero Two is the master of Dark Matter and one of the main antagonists of the second half of Season 32. Zero Two desires to ressurect himself and consume the Earth with Dark Matter. Zero Two is also responsible for the separation of Kirby and Meta Knight's family, as he orchestrated the sealing of Galacta Knight and the attack on the original Cocoon Academy, which resulted in Meta Knight distancing himself from his family due to being mutated by Dark Matter, which caused Kirby and Meta Knight's mother to commit suicide, resulting in Kirby being raised at an orphanage. Zero Two had been sealed away by Master Hand prior to Super Smash Bros. Crossover, due to the threat that Dark Matter posed. However, Zero Two and the Dark Matter are released by the Heroes of Legend at Kirby's request following the deaths of Meta Knight and Galacta Knight. However, Zero Two was still weak, so he hid within the Dark Matter while it attacked the heroes and villains. However, Zero Two is injured by Bass, forcing Zero Two to retreat. However, Kirby pursues Zero Two with the Halberd, prompting Zero Two to have Dark Matter engage in fierce combat with the Halberd. When the Heroes of Legend arrive to get Kirby to help the others combat the Skrulls, Zero Two becomes fed up with this resistance, finally deciding to enter the fight himself while stating he will consume the Earth with Dark Matter. However, before Zero Two can truly access his full power, Mechtavius Destroyer arrives and forcibly fuses Zero Two with Rosalina in his quest for dimensional genocide. However, Zero Two is expelled from Rosalina by Galacta Knight, who proceeds to seal himself and Zero Two away forever. Unfortunately, Zero Two is later released by Mechtavius Destroyer as part of his final plan of dimensional genocide. Despite this, Zero Two is ultimately defeated by Kirby, Meta Knight, and Galacta Knight, and is put in a maximum security prison by the Watcher. Zero Two later escapes and takes part in the siege of Earth, but is finally destroyed by Kirby, Meta Knight, and Galacta Knight after being weakened by Zombie Iron Man. Zero Two is later revived by Rosalina as part of her plan to become the new Creator of the Smash Dimensions. Zero Two later returns after Rosalina absorbs the Dark Star, only to be absorbed by her again. Zero Two is later released when Mario stabs Rosalina with the Master Sword, expulsing Zero Two from Rosalina once again. Personality Zero Two is a cruel and heartless individual, as he will not hesitate to hurt others to achieve his goals. While Mechtavius Destroyer doesn't want to hurt other Mechtogan and cares about his family, Zero Two is crueler than Mechtavius Destroyer, as he will destroy anyone who stands in his way. Zero Two also enjoys taunting his opponents about any tragedies he may have inflicted upon them, though unlike Yami Bakura, Zero Two has no remorse for any of his atrocities. Trivia *Zero Two is the only antagonist responsible for the suffering of a protagonist that is not connected to Mechtavius Destroyer or Mephiles the Dark in any way. Theme Song Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monsters